¡De Pelos!
by Diana Candy
Summary: "Su corto cabello empeoraba con el vapor del sauna. Ese desperfecto de su bonita naturaleza había estado oculto para las personas más íntimas de la vida de Videl... —Bueno, algún defecto debías tener. Ya decía yo que en algo debías parecerte a tu padre". One-shot. VidelXGohan.
Qué gracioso… Comencé a escribir esto hace unas horas y no pensé terminarlo, ni mucho menos publicarlo… Pero helo aquí, así que espero lo gocen ;D

(Ah, y disculpen… No se me ocurrió un mejor título)

— _ **¡**_ _ **Je l'apprécie!**_

* * *

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

—

—

—

 _ **¡De Pelos!**_

—

—

—

" _ **Lo heredado, dura menos que lo ganado".**_

Sus amigas de la escuela, las hijas de los famosos amigos de su padre o cualquier chica de la fanática sociedad liderada por éste, no tenían pizca alguna que compitiera con las maravillas que aquellas cuatro mujeres acumulaban interminables y que, a cada minuto, Videl veía resplandecer más.

Todas eran tan hermosas, tan fuertes, inteligentes y sabias, y hablaban en un lenguaje y de asuntos tan insólitos, que habían vuelto muda a Videl. Espléndidamente, muy pronto ella sería capaz de entender esas conversaciones y aportar sus propias emocionantes experiencias. Un punto más para añadir a su feliz futuro: No sólo se casaría con Gohan en una semana, sino que con ello conseguiría ser parte oficial de aquel asombroso gremio de extraordinarias mujeres.

—¿Lo ven? Este es definitivamente el mejor _spa_ de la ciudad —suspiró Bulma, mientras masajeaban su espalda.

—No está mal…Algún día me gustaría traer a Marron aquí —comentó No. 18, dejando escapar su devoción materna.

—¡Al diablo con el lugar! Ya me hacía falta un poco de relajación —comentó la rubia Launch—. Sólo espero que no haya policías por aquí.

—¡Yo estoy ansiosa por el facial de algas! Estoy segura que a mi Goku le sorprenderá ver tan reluciente mi piel —se ensoñó Milk—. ¡Ah, por supuesto! ¡Tú también lucirás preciosa para mi Gohan, querida Videl!

La aludida sonrió en gratitud. Sonreír y reír era todo lo que había hecho desde iniciar aquel día de consentimiento femenino. Era fenomenal la convivencia con aquellas mujeres, aunque Videl no hiciera más que admirarlas y dejarse consentir e impresionar por su excentricidad. El carácter de una no se parecía al de las otras, pero todas eran asombrosas.

Terminó el masaje, continuó el ansiado facial de algas y se gozaron muchos más gratificantes tratamientos de belleza. Ni siquiera el acostumbrado malhumor de Launch ni la fingida antipatía de No. 18 desanimó la tarde. Quizá sólo hubo algo que incomodó la alegría de Videl.

Al entrar al baño de vapor, la novia se deslumbró aún más con los encantos de sus superiores. Siendo las cuatro mujeres de una edad madura y experimentada —tres de ellas ya con la virtud de ser madres—, no sólo el rostro de todas era lindamente lozano, sino que sus figuras serían la envidia de cualquier jovencita y el deseo del hombre más pudoroso. Videl deseó poder conservarse tan atractiva como cualquiera de ellas. Y con todo, lo que más deseó igualar de la belleza de Launch, Bulma, No. 18 y su futura suegra Milk, era el hermoso cabello de cada una de ellas.

El de No. 18 era lacio, de un rubio suave y con un corte juvenil; el de Launch era abundante, fuertemente rubio y ondulado; en cambio, Bulma tenía un corte que la despojaba de la necesidad de peinarse, pero la inusual belleza de su cabello azul compensaba el corto de su peinado; finalmente, Milk la había asombrado a todas con su sedoso cabello azabache, que se extendía con preciosidad hasta la cintura.

—Vaya, Milk. No puedo creer que continúes conservando el cabello tan largo —comentó Bulma—. Nadie lo adivinaría por tu peinado.

—No puedo darme el lujo de mantenerlo suelto al realizar mis quehaceres. De todos modos, no espero cortarlo en mucho tiempo: a mi Goku le gusta así —respondió sonrojada—. Videl, querida ¿Por qué no te has soltado el cabello?

Videl contuvo la respiración. El tratamiento capilar sería el siguiente, y ella, al ver los hermosos mechones de todas, no se atrevía a despojarse de la toalla que cubría su cabello, y menos tras ver la belleza de un lacio tan perfecto y largo como el de Milk.

La emoción de divertirse le hizo olvidarse del secreto de su corto cabello, que empeoraba con el vapor del sauna. Ese desperfecto de su bonita naturaleza había estado oculto para las personas más íntimas de su vida. Videl sí había considerado mostrarlo para dejarse aconsejar en algún arreglo especial, pero ¿Quién no tendría vergüenza de mostrar _bronce_ a poseedores de _oro_?

—Yo creo que no me haré el tratamiento capilar —rio nerviosa—. Mi cabello es muy corto.

—¡Tonterías! Mi cabello es más corto que el tuyo. Además, recuerda que los mejores perfumes se contienen en envases pequeños —guiñó Bulma.

—No importa el largo, querida Videl. Tu lindo cabello lacio lucirá aún mejor con el tratamiento ¡Debes lucir como la novia perfecta que eres! —agregó Milk con ternura.

—Es que mi cabello no es precisamente lacio… —musitó la apenada novia.

—¿Es ondulado como el de Launch? —preguntó No. 18.

—Me gustaría, pero no…

—¡Vamos! ¿Por qué tanto drama? —Launch arrebató la toalla del cabello de Videl, descubriendo así lo que ella se apenaba de mostrar a todas—. Demonios…

Las cuatro mujeres fijaron los sorprendidos ojos en la cabeza de la novia, mientras Videl agachaba los suyos. Ninguna se esperaba eso.

—Gohan jamás me ha visto así, pero supongo que después de la boda será inevitable que lo descubra… ¿Hay algún consejo que puedan darme para controlarlo? —pidió Videl, volviéndose a cubrir con la toalla.

—¡No es para tanto, Videl! —animó Bulma—. En realidad es muy bonito, sólo necesita un tratamiento.

—Exacto, querida. ¡Sigues siendo preciosa! —dijo Milk.

—No creo que sea para tanto, niña —intentó ser positiva No. 18.

—Bueno, algún defecto debías tener —dijo Launch—. Ya decía yo que en algo debías parecerte a tu padre.

(…)

* * *

(…)

La vida no le podía parecer más feliz a Videl. Todo en Gohan complementaba su alma, su cuerpo y su espíritu. Tras dos semanas ya de haberse casado, ella podía asegurar que no competiría contra ellos otra pareja que se amara tanto, que se entendiera con tanta simpatía y que confiara con tanta plenitud en el otro. No había en ellos titubeos, molestias ni incómodos secretos. Bueno, quizá sólo uno, pero Videl no le daba importancia.

Ambos tenían la perfecta capacidad de volar al cualquier destino que desearan del mundo, pero habiendo sido tan considerada Bulma como su madrina de Luna de Miel, tomaron con gozo el viaje que ésta costeó a islas caribeñas, que recorrían un sin número de hermosas experiencias marinas, ríos paradisíacos y naturales aguas termales.

El cuerpo de Videl sentía el deseo de permanecer dormido en brazos de su esposo, pero se determinó a sacrificar el placer del lecho para darse una ducha matutina. No fue sorpresa que, tras su veloz ducha, el vapor de la regadera conspirara con el nocturno vapor del agua termal para arruinar el minucioso tratamiento de alaciado de Videl.

El crespo azabache se reflejaba borroso en el espejo empañado, no provocando a Videl más que para suspirar e inmediatamente buscar su botella de tratamiento capilar. El potente enjuague ideado por Bulma había llegado a su tiempo límite de tres semanas, pero eso no le molestó a Videl. Los ricitos le cubrían levente los ojos mientras buscaba en su maleta de higiene una de las tres invaluables botellas. Una estaba vacía, la otra también.

—¿Dónde te escondes, tesorito? —susurraba Videl, hurgando en su maleta. Por fin halló la botella y dispuso lavarse el cabello; abriendo el chorro de agua caliente comenzó a desenredar los caprichosos rulos. Por inesperada desgracia, cuando se agachó en el lavabo para aplicar el enjuague, por más que apretó la botella, ésta no vertió ni una gota de fórmula—. ¿Qué? ¡No, no, no, no!

La tercera botella también se había agotado. Videl había abusado del producto, poniéndose exageradas cantidades para asegurar el efecto, sin notar que gastó el enjuague más rápido de lo esperado. Cortó las botellas, intentando obtener unas gotas al menos, pero todo estaba seco. Buscó, aun sabiendo que se mentía a sí misma, más fórmula entre su maleta, descomponiendo el orden del baño y haciendo adelantados berrinches del obvio resultado.

—¿Videl? ¿Todo está bien allí adentro? —la voz de Gohan tras la puerta le hizo saltar—. Creí escuchar quejidos tuyos…

—¡Todo bien, todo perfecto! ¡Vuelve a dormir, por favor!

—¿Segura? Videl, dime que estás bien…

—¡Sí, en verdad estoy bien! Sólo pásame por favor el teléfono…

En momentos de inseguridad, las personas indefensas se limitan a obedecer, y tal como eso Gohan buscó el teléfono para dárselo a Videl. Ella sólo abrió un milímetro y en un milisegundo suficiente para tomar el celular y cerrarle la puerta a Gohan en la nariz.

— _¿Hola?_ —la voz de Bulma se escuchó tras la línea.

—Bulma, soy yo —susurró Videl—. La fórmula capilar se agotó, ¿Escuchas? ¡Mi cabello parece haber sido electrificado!

— _¿Cómo es posible? Te di suficientes botellas para tres meses ¡Sólo ha pasado una semana!_

—¡Lo sé, lo siento! Lo use desmesuradamente…

—Videl, ¿con quién hablas? Por favor déjame ayudarte… —rogaba Gohan con preocupación.

—¡Estoy bien, mi amor! Vuelve a la cama, por favor —los nervios de Videl le quebraban la voz—. Bulma ¡Tienes que ayudarme, por favor! Envía a Trunks o a Goten o a quien sea, ¡No puedo mostrarme así frente a Gohan!

— _De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Tranquilízate, ¿quieres? Mándame un mensaje con tu ubicación exacta y enviaré a Trunks mañana con la fórmula para…_

—¡¿Mañana?! ¿Cómo que mañana?

— _Es que no tengo más fórmula. Conseguir los ingredientes me llevará unas horas y otras tantas combinarlos…_

—¡Bulma, ten piedad! ¿Quieres que me quede encerrada todo el día en el baño? —Videl alzó la voz.

—¿No puedes salir, Videl? ¿Es eso? —preguntó Gohan moviendo la perilla de la puerta.

—¡No, Gohan! Por favor… ¡Demonios, no quiero que me veas así!

—Voy a entrar, Videl…

— _Videl, no te escucho… ¿Sigues ahí?_

—¡Demonios! ¡Me lleva la…!

—¡Videl! —Gohan hizo trizas el cerrojo, entrando con la pose de un superhéroe en acción. Videl se encontraba acurrucada en la esquina de la ducha, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos—. ¿Estás bien, Videl? ¿Qué sucede?

—No me veas, por favor —lloró ella.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —preguntó Gohan al observar recipientes rotos y el baño de cabeza. Gohan se percató en cómo ella cubría su cabeza. Se acercó con cautela hasta ella para abrazarla, temiendo que se hubiera hecho daño, pero al observar el cabello que sus manos no cubrían, se extrañó—. ¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello? ¿Lo rizaste?

—No… —sollozó Videl, despojando su cabello de la protección de sus brazos..

—¿Entonces qué te pasó?

—¡No me pasó nada, Gohan! ¡Es mi cabello natural! —gritó en una explosión de llanto—. No se suponía que tú me verías así, no tú… Lo odio…

Videl se sumergió en el ahogo de sus lágrimas, mientras Gohan permanecía atónito en el desentendimiento de tanto drama. Jamás había visto su cabello así, ni siquiera después de ciertos años conociéndola y unas semanas de tenerla como esposa.

Su cabello lucía aún más corto así. La extraña combinación de su cabellera se dividía entre crespos mechones, flojas ondulaciones, partes lacias y ensortijados flecos; evidencias de un cabello maltratado por tantos intentos de cambiar su naturaleza rizada. Curiosamente, su rostro tenía una armonía natural con ese cabello y —más curioso y simpático aún— ese cabello era exactamente igual a la esponjada melena de Mr. Satán.

Gohan no pudo evitar sonreír. Las pocas ocasiones de visitar la casa de Videl, había sentido curiosidad por ver que todas sus fotos de la infancia la mostraban con rizos y definidos bucles. Había pensado que tal vez eran parte del plan fotográfico, pero ¿Rizar los cabellos de una recién nacida?… La visión de esa mujercita lloriqueando en el piso del baño, con el cabello esponjado y un vergonzoso berrinche, daba razón lógica a las vagas dudas de Gohan.

—Luces preciosa —dijo Gohan sonriendo.

—¿Eh?

—Me gusta mucho tu cabello natural, en serio que sí.

—No es verdad… Es muy rebelde, es crespo, difícil de peinar. No es como el hermoso cabello lacio y largo de tu madre…

—Eso no me importa —carcajeó Gohan ante tales argumentos—. Me gusta mi esposa, no mi madre. Aunque, si quieres mencionarla a ella, recuerda que suele decir que soy un rebelde ¿no? Por lo tanto me encanta tu cabello rebelde.

Videl rio con sonrojo y dejó que Gohan limpiara su rostro bañado en lágrimas y la húmeda nariz rojiza.

—Pero es que a mí me gusta más lacio.

—Pues déjalo lacio —respondió Gohan sin desvanecer esa consoladora alegría—. Pero no quiero que me malentiendas, como aquella vez que te cortaste el cabello por mi culpa: haz lo que desees con tu cabello, pero no lo hagas con miedo de si me gustará o no a mí.

—¿Entonces te gusto de ambos modos? —preguntó con las pupilas dilatadas de enamoramiento.

—Ay, Videl ¡Claro que sí! —respondió abrazándola—. A mí me gustas tal como eres, pero también como decidas ser.

Videl dejó escapar las pocas lágrimas que aún guardaban sus ojos, pero con el sentimiento de alegría opacando su insulsa pena de inseguridad. Haber heredado el cabello de su padre había derrocado su autoestima por muchos años, ocultando esa rizada característica como un defecto. Pero, como suele suceder en la vida, la verdad obvia no se acepta hasta escucharla de unos labios honestos y, en este caso, unos labios amados.

— _¿Videl? ¿Videl?_ —hablaba Bulma en la bocina, pero el sonido de una risa y luego un portazo le dieron la señal de cortar la llamada—. Bueno, supongo que todo está bien ahora —dijo sonriendo—. Ay, Videl. Muy pronto descubrirás las verdaderas dificultades que implica ser la esposa de un saiyajin.

—

—

—

 _ **Fin.**_

—

—

—

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

* * *

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!**

Además de _La Mujer Más Fuerte del Mundo_ tengo contemplado escribir mucho más sobre el universo de Dragon Ball. Muy pronto vendrá algo especial sobre Bulma y sus allegados, ¡Así que no se despeguen!

 _¡Bendiciones y mucho cariño a todos!_

—

 **PD** : _Sus reviews son la macarena de mi alegría y cosa buena_.

—

—


End file.
